Troubleshooting: This Isn't In the Manual!
by FMASaiyukiFanatic
Summary: I come across a random ad on , click it, and suddenly I order a...FELICIANO VARGAS Unit. Next thing I know, my parents order a YAO WANG Unit, and I'm stuck with both of them!


**Troubleshooting: This Isn't In The Manual! **

**Humming the always-familiar-Hetalia tune, I sat there, scanning DeviantART, Quizilla, , my Gmail and even my YouTube and FaceBook! Nothing. No messages, or anything. "What…the…hell? I thought I could always count on Monica to be online!" Slamming my head against my Dell laptop, I quickly gathered myself back together and continued clicking the message icon. Still nothing. I also listened to the Hetalia medleys about five million times already. There was really nothing left to do. Well, there was homework, but who does homework on a Saturday?**

**Running through my messages again, trying in another desperate attempt to find someone to talk to, I see an advertisement at the top of . "What's this…? 'Own your own nation.'…?" After inspecting the ad for a few more moments, I clicked on it. My mom told me never to click on those, but this was interesting, and something to poke my boredom. There was a list of names in capitals, like, ARTHUR KIRKLAND, ALFRED F. JONES, KIKU HONDA, FELICIANO VARGAS…what was with the names? They looked vaguely familiar. Out of curiosity, I clicked the FELICIANO VARGAS unit. Suddenly, I got this huge, bright pop up or something that basically said thanks for ordering, your unit will be delivered within three days. …What? How do they even know my address? I never sent them anything! **

**So, I just had to sit and wait for three days. On Tuesday, I came back home after my therapy appointment, and I'm greeted by my mother's complaining. "Carleigh! What's with this…this box? What's in it? And why's it addressed to you?" …how pleasant, right? "What, mom, I can't get packages?" I took the box and started pushing it into my room, since one: it was the closest room, and two: there is no way I'm pushing and pulling this heavy box all the way upstairs to the living room! "I'm not done with you, get back here!" You can see why I go to therapy. Finally having the box in my room, I feel something fall on my head. Looking down to the floor, I see a book that says **_**FELICIANO VARGAS: User Guide and Manual**_**. What…the…hell? I open the book and it flips to the chapter that's titled: Removal of your FELICIANO VARGAS Unit from Packaging**. Okay, now this is confusing me. "1. Cook a plate of pasta and set it next to the box…Well, I guess if I want to find out what it is, I might as well get it out of the box first." I go upstairs to the kitchen and living room. "What's the box for?" Mom immediately asked. "Wrong address. It wasn't to me. Hey, dad, for dinner can we have pasta? I'm really in the mood for it," My dad looked at me for a moment, and nodded saying he would start cooking it. I thanked him and trotted back downstairs. All I had to do now was wait, and that gave me the chance to read through the manual and see exactly what big mistake I made. "Congratulations, you have just purchased your very own FELICIANO VARGAS unit…In order to allow you full access to all of your unit's wonderful traits, we have provided this manual. Reading it is highly advised to avoid any undesirable situations involving a furious older brother unit? What?" I read on, trying to understand exactly what this thing was talking about. This would probably be a good time to explain a little bit about myself. And I'm totally not copying Italiangurlinamessedupworld from 's _Where'd That Manual Go?_. That would be plagiarism! And I've already gotten in too much trouble because of that!

Anyway, you can call me just about anything but my actual name, even though that's the only thing I respond to. I'm thirteen going on fourteen, I wear glasses, and I'm an anime fan. Or, rather, I'm an Otaku. If you don't know what it means, look it up. I love Hetalia to death, and I found out about it from my sister. Actually, I looked into it because of an anime convention's panel schedule, and that's when I got hooked. I've been addicted ever since, and there are certain characters I absolutely adore, but I just can't choose favorites. I love everyone too much. "Car!" I heard from upstairs. I put down the manual, that I was so close to finishing. I got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing my plate of pasta and running back downstairs to my room. I set the plate down and waited. Suddenly, I heard someone beating the box, which made me jump back. Within the minute, the beating stopped and I heard cries from inside, and someone mumbling, "It's too hard!" Cautiously, I took off the top of the box. I didn't even have time to shriek, since it jumped straight on me, hugging my around my waist tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving me from that scary box!" It wailed. "E-eh, what are you?" I tried to push him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. "Ve, my name is Feliciano Vargas! But I can go by Italy! What's your name? It's probably a pretty one, since you're so pretty~." I could feel blood rush up to my cheeks for two reasons: one, he called me pretty, and two, he's still latched onto my waist with his head resting on my chest. "U-umm…I-I'm Carleigh…" I said, since I couldn't think of anything for him to call me by. "Ve, that is pretty! And it fits you…is that pasta?" He immediately departed from me and ran towards the pasta, already devouring it. Well, there goes my dinner. "Ehh…so, why don't you tell me a little about yourself? So we can get acquainted or something like that?" I sat down next to him as he ate, and this is when I got a really good look at him. Did I know what I was getting myself into? Yes, actually. I knew that Feliciano was from Hetalia, but I still don't know how the hell I ordered him. How did they get my address and all the details about where I live? How did I even _pay _for this? That's my main question.

"Ve, well, I represent North Italy, I'm 20, and I love pasta and pizza!" He dug the fork into my pasta, stuffing it in his mouth. "What about you, Carleigh?" I have to admit, he did look adorable. "Umm…I'm thirteen, I'm in eighth grade, and I love ice cream, cookies, and cake." I wasn't sure of what else to say, or really, what to do in a situation like this. I think I'm pretty much stuck with him. For how long, I have no clue…


End file.
